1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice device, and more particularly to a golf practice device for playing.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional golf practice device comprises an elongated inclined plate having an artificial sod covered thereon and at least one hole defined therein such that a user can practice a putt skill repeatedly. However, by such an arrangement, the user has to pick up the golf ball each time after it has been putted into the hole by means of a golf club, so easily causing an inconvenience in practicing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional golf practice device.